


Goodbye to You

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is leaving for the army and spends the day with her best friends Aria, Spencer, Hanna and her girlfriend Alison. Set after s6 so it's slight AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye to You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t know anything about the US Army and I only know a small amount about the British Army.

Emily, Alison, Spencer, Aria and Hanna had finally graduated high school. They had spent the summer a part but were together again. In a few days Alison, Spencer, Aria and Hanna were leaving Rosewood to go to college. Hanna would be studying fashion, in the hopes to become a fashion designer. Spencer would be studying law, in the hopes to become a lawyer. Alison would be studying massage therapy, in the hopes to become a massage therapist. Aria would be studying art and design, in the hopes to become a book illustrator. Emily, however, was leaving the next day. She had enrolled in the army and would be starting Phase 1 training. Emily would need to complete both Phase 1 training and Phase 2 training to become a ranking soldier.

At 7am there was a knock on the door and Emily rushed to open it. There stood her three best friends and her girlfriend. She hugged each one in turn, hugging Alison a little longer than the others. They got a stack of pancakes each from the kitchen and went into the living room to eat them. Emily put on season 4 episode 11, If-Then-Else of Person of Interest, to watch while eating. Everyone teared up when Shaw sacrificed herself to save Root.

“How could they do that to us? Make Root and Shaw canon by kissing and then have Shaw get shot and possibly die!” Emily complained.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine Em.” Alison reassured her girlfriend. “Shaw’s tough and she’s died before.”

“I know, but it’s so sad. Did you see Root’s face? She was in agony.”

“I did…and…never mind.”

“We should get going” Spencer told them. Emily got her bag from the kitchen and they all got into Spencer’s car.

Spencer drove them to the lake. They got out their deck chairs and bags out of the boot and unfolded them near the lake. They stripped down to their swim suits and sat down. They planned on getting tans and enjoying the nice, warm summer day. They talked about anything and everything they could think of, including the last time they were there.

“Who do you want to take to the kissing rock?” Emily asked Alison.

“You” Alison answered, smirking playfully. They were sitting next to each other in Alison’s deck chairs as Emily didn’t have one.

“We don’t have to go there to be able to kiss.” Alison leaned forwards and shared a languid kiss with Emily. They parted when they needed to breathe.

After being imprisoned and kidnapped by A, Alison and Emily had been thankful to be reunited. They had learned to trust each other again and started out as friends. Christmas time, their senior year, Alison had told Emily that she loves her and asked her to be her girlfriend. She has apologised for every bad thing she had done to Emily and the other girls and they had apologised got getting Alison sent to jail. They had all gotten passed it and were closer now than ever. Emily and Alison were happy together and had been dating for roughly 8 and a half months.

“I hope to be a successful lawyer, married to Toby, living in a nice spacious house with a child” Spencer told her friends.

“I hope to be a successful Book illustrator, married to Ezra, living in a big loft with three children and a dog.”

“I want to be a well-known fashion designer, married to Caleb, living in a big apartment with a cat.”

“What about you Em?” Aria asked. Emily blushed with a small smile on her face, quickly looked at Alison and away again. There was a slightly awkward silence, until Alison broke it.

She took Emily’s hand in hers, smiling softly at her and said, “I want to be a successful massage therapist, living in a villa with a child. Married to…one…Emily Fields-DiLaurentis.” Emily breathed a sigh of relief.

“I want the same except two children and a dog” Emily admitted, with a happy grin. She kissed Alison lovingly and rested their foreheads together when they parted.

At 10am the five girls left the lake and drove to the mall. They bought new clothes, jewellery, CDs, books, makeup and anything else they wanted. Once they had bought everything, they got mani-pedis and then went to McDonalds for lunch. Alison was unusually quiet for over an hour.

“What’s wrong?” Hanna asked Alison, around a mouthful of chips.

“Nothing…I’m just going to miss you all” Alison answered.

“We’ll keep in touch as often as possible” Aria promised.

“I’ll text and call you every day” Emily added.

“Thanks guys” Alison thanked for the reassurances.

Once they had finished eating, the girls left the mall and met Caleb, Toby and Ezra at the cinema. They were going inside the cinema when they saw Mona and Mike walking towards the cinema.

“Mona!” Hanna greeted and gave her a hug.

“Do you want to join us?” Aria asked.

“Sure” Mona answered. They entered the cinema and got tickets for the Hunger Games special screening. The first 3 films would be shown back to back and then they would be able to see a preview screening of the 4th and final film. They then got drinks, popcorn, hot dogs, sweets and ice cream.

They showed their tickets and entered screen 3. Everyone sat with their significant other. Emily sat on the end next to the aisle, with Alison to her left. She pushed the arm up so she could cuddle with Alison.

The films finished about 9 hours later. As they left the cinema, they were talking about the films. “I wish Katniss and Johanna ended up together” Emily commented.

“You would Em” Hanna teased.

“Shut up” Emily mumbled. Alison wrapped her arm around Emily’s waist and gave a gentle squeeze in comfort.

“We’d best be off” Mona said. They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Alison and Emily headed back to Emily’s house, with all their bags. They took their bags up to Emily’s room. They sat on her bed as they went through their bags. Emily put in one of her new CDs and tried on her clothes to see if they fit and modelled them for Alison. Alison then did the same for Emily. They changed out of the new clothes and sat on the bed. Emily picked up a small bottle of massage oil.

“What did you get this for?” she asked.

“I thought I could practise me massage skill for my course” Alison suggested. Emily nodded her head, blushing a deep red. “Take your top off and lie on the bed, face down.” Alison removed the items on the bed. Emily did as was instructed and lay down on her bed, naked from the waist up. She had a towel under her so the oil wouldn’t get on her bedding.

Alison climbed on the bed and straddled Emily’s hips, making sure not to put her weight on her. Alison squirted some massage oil on Emily’s back, causing her to shudder. “It’s cold” Emily complained. Alison started to spread the oil all over Emily’s back before starting to massage her tense muscles. Emily couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of Alison’s hands on her, working magic with her fingers.

As Alison massaged each knot out, Emily moaned. “This feels incredible.”

“I’m glad…it’s my pleasure” Alison purred into her ear. When Alison had got out all the knots in Emily’s back and shoulders, she moved to her neck and then her arms and hands. “Remove your pants.”

“Why?”

“It’s a little hard to massage your muscles through your clothes.” Emily removed her trousers, when Alison had moved off her, but kept her underwear on and lay back down on her bed. Alison knelt next to Emily’s legs and started massaging her right thigh, making her way down that leg to her toes, before massaging her left leg and foot.

Alison ran her hands back up Emily’s body and kissed down the side of her neck, nipping at her pulse point and making Emily moan loudly. “Ali?”

“You look so sexy right now Em” Alison whispered into her ear and tugged on her ear lobe. “You feel so good under my hands.” Emily turned over and brought Alison in for a heated kiss. Emily pulled away too soon for Alison’s liking.

“Ugh, this oil is starting to feel gross. Join me in the shower?”

“Gladly. It’ll be your pleasure.” Alison smirked down at Emily before stealing a last kiss and getting towels out of the cupboard for their shower. Emily turned the water on and got in the shower. They washed each other’s hair and their own bodies. Emily made sure to wash all the oil off. When they were clean, they fucked against the shower wall.

They got out of the shower and got dressed. Not too long after, Emily’s parents got home and they went down stairs to join them for dinner. They had take-away to eat. Emily’s dad was home for the weekend to take Emily to the base for her training. After dinner, they went into the living room to watch a film. While Emily was choosing one to watch, Alison turned to Wayne and asked him, “What is army training like?”

“I’m not going to lie to Alison, training is hard and they’ll push them to the limits. It’ll be hard work and sometimes people want to give up, but it’ll help them in the long run. It’ll prepare them for most situations they’ll find themselves in and when they’ve completed training, they feel proud and accomplished for getting through it. Soldiers need to be able to do certain things so they can do their jobs, protect people and save themselves and each other. I hated it when I did it but when I got better and things and achieved my goals, I was very proud and I’m glad I went through it” Wayne explained.

“Wow...it sounds hard” Alison commented.

“It is, but it’s worth it” Emily told her, after putting in a blu ray and sat down next to Alison.

“So what happens if Emily fails Phase 1 training?” Alison asked.

“Well depending on the reason, she can improve whatever the reason is she failed, go back and try again. If she fails because her aim was bad, she can practise and go back. If she fails because of a minor injury, she can heal and go back. If she fails and it can’t be fixed, she’ll have to get a different job. But I have every confidence she can pass.” Wayne answered. “Will you be going to her passing out parade?”

“What’s that?” Alison questioned.

“The recruits perform in a parade to celebrate passing Phase 1 and families and loved ones are allowed to attend.” Wayne replied.

“Yeah, if Em wants me to be there.” Alison confirmed.

“Of course I do” Emily agreed.

“What’s Phase 2 training?” Alison asked.

“Phase 2 is specific training for the role that they want within the army.” Wayne answered.

“What role do you want?” Alison asked.

“I want to be a dog handler or police soldier” Emily answered.

They watched the movie and then went to bed. Emily and Alison went up to Emily’s room and changed into pyjamas, Alison borrowed some of Emily’s. They got in bed and faced each other, Alison looked sad again.

“What’s wrong?” Emily asked.

“I just…I hope you don’t forget about me” Alison answered. Emily smiled gently at her.

“I could never forget about you.” Emily brushed a strand of hair behind Alison’s ear. “You were gone for two years and I never once forgot about you.”

“But that’s because you were reminded of me by A and were trying to figure out what happened to me.”

“I was, but that’s not why you were on my mind every waking minute and in my dreams. I thought about you because you own my heart. You always have and you always will. Plus this time I’ll be able to contact you.”

“But we’ll be apart longer this time.”

“It doesn’t matter if we’re separated for 4 years or 20 years. I’ll never forget you and I’ll never stop loving you. I didn’t stop loving you when I thought you were A, so I’m not going to now. You’re my soulmate, so no matter what we’ll be reunited. I love you Alison DiLaurentis and you’re stuck with me.”

“I love you too and I know you’re my soulmate so you’re stuck with me as well.” They kissed lovingly, before curling up and going to sleep. Emily was the big spoon, Alison was the little spoon.

Early the next morning Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Mona had arrived at Emily’s to say goodbye. Emily finished packing her things into her car and turned to her friends. “I’m going to miss you guys” Emily told them and they returned the sentiment. She hugged Hanna, then Mona, then Spencer and then Aria goodbye and promised to text them.

Emily turned to Alison with tears in their eyes. She pulled a small box out of her jeans pocket and handed it to Alison, who opened it. She lifted out a small silver pendant of the Eiffel tower. “It’s beautiful Em, thank you.” Emily put it around Alison’s neck and fastened it in place for her. They hugged each other tightly. “We’ll always have paris” Alison promised. They pulled away slightly and shared a sweet kiss. When they parted, the saw that their tears had finally fallen.

“It’s time to go” Wayne called as he got into his car. He would lead Emily to the base, as they both needed their cars.

Emily moved to get in her car, but Alison grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. “Don’t forget me” she whispered.

“I won’t remember anything else” Emily whispered back. They shared one last brief kiss before Emily got in her car. AS she pulled away Spencer hugged a crying Alison as they waved goodbye.


End file.
